The Andy Griffith Show Dictionary
A list of The Andy Griffith Show and Spin-Off Series Terminology 'A' *'Act like somebody': act good, behave. *'A-braggin: bragging *'A-gin': against *'A-tall': At all *'A-piling up': gathering a lot *'Arm an' a leg': an awful lot 'B' *'Back off': a long time ago *'Banger': banjo *'Blooey': the instance of a loaded goat exploding, as described by Barney 'C' *'Caterwauling': long wailing cries, as cats in rutting time. *'Chickie: person *'Clankered Up: '''Locked in jail *'Cleaning-ist: cleanest *'Clear as crystal': very clear *'Clink': another term for jail *'Clinky-dink': another term for jail *'Crocked': Drunk 'D' *'Diddly boo': next to nothing *'Diversifyin: Reducing risk by investing in a variety of assets *'Doohickey(s): thing *'''Dough: money *'Downright': totally *'Do:' party, as in "I'm having a little do at my pad" 'E' *'Englishster': Ernest T. Bass' term for a British man 'F' *'Fair to Middlin': '''Doing pretty good *'Falsifyin': lying *'''Fellas: Men *'Fiberdegibit': Aunt Bee's term for "Nonsense!" *'Flapping you lip': Speaking out of turn *'Fell Off': Lost a lot of weight *'Fixin: preparing to perform an action/task; "I'm fixin' to get angry!" 'G' *'Gassed': Drunk *'Gas it up:' Start talking *'Good sized cramp': debt * '''Give me some Good': Kiss me * Gitar (g ee tar): Guitar 'H' *'Heavy-up': raise *'Hick': country/goof *'Hickville': a small town *'Highfalutin: fancy *'High-old time': good time *'Hey': hello or hi, "Hey, Goob!" 'K' *'Kin': family 'M' *'Mighty': very *'Mollycoddling': Treat (someone) very indulgently or protectively. *'Mosein' along': moving along *'Motorcicle': Motorcycle *'Much obliged': thank you *'Moon': moonshine; illegal achohol 'N' *'Nave': Barney's way of saying "Naive", Naive meaning to be gullible. *'Naw': No *'Nip It in the Bud': stop some behavior or event from continuing 'O' *'Old country': England *'Opum it.: "Open it" said with the mouth closed on 2nd syllable of 'opum'. Andy said this to Aunt Bea about her letter from Roger Hanover. "Opum it! Opum it! Opum it!" '''P *'Passed on': died *'Pasos': Mexican dollar *'Paw': Pa, Father *'Peach of an idea': very good idea *'Pikers': A cheap person *'Plumb decent: '''really decent *'Poor as Job's Turkey:' really poor *'Preachin'' : church service *'Pretty Penny': expensive 'R' *'Reckon': "I suppose." *'Riled up': To stir up *'Rip-Snorter': A good, fun time *'Roll or Pay Roll': a large amount of money *'Rotten apples': mean, ornery people *'Rubes': hick, country *'Running with': dating someone 'S' *'Samoyas': The term is "semolians," a slang term for cash. *'Set of threads': suit or nice clothes *'Shazam': an expression used by Gomer when he is surprised or shocked *'Simmer down': calm down *'Smith Brothers institution': The Smithsonian *'Snoot full': being drunk *'Spattin': arguing *'''Some smart: brilliance *'Soused': drunk *'Stow it': be quiet, shut up *'Strangs': Guitar *'Sun up': when the sun rises *'Sun down': when the sun sets 'T' *'Talking ugly': Using swear words *'That's the time!': When something is highly agreeable *'Tiddly': Drunk *'Tick a lock': Keep quiet and don't talk about something *'Twang box': Brisco Darling's way of saying "guitar" *'Twixt': Be'Twixt (between) two people. *'Tween: Between 'W' *'What-cha': What are you? or possibly asking what a person is "up-to"? *'Worsh:' Wash *'Worsh line': wash line, clothes line *'Winder: window *'"What's the damage?": "What do I owe you?" '''Y *'Yappin: talking *'Yonder''': A distance away Category:Lists